Lightsen
Lightsen, sometimes known as "Mr. Lightsen", is the Arkean Warrior of Light, second-in-command of Mackenzie Manticore's 26th faction of the Manticore Clan, and the greatest protector of Earth. He can be short-tempered and stubborn in nature, but he is kindhearted and benevolent nonetheless. Characteristics Physical Appearance Lightsen has the appearance of a 17-year-old boy, donning a simplistic blue suit that has his emblem resembling a four-point star located in his chest to match what appears to be a helmet, which is actually the rest of his head. He has a very skinny exterior, which causes many of his foes to underestimate him heavily. Personality Despite his teenage appearance, Lightsen mature, serious, and reserved for a good reason and is rarely shown smiling. He is, however, shown to be angered when it comes to perverted antics or childish bickering. He is also quite brutal, since he has no problem killing the aliens who prey on the weak. Despite these faults, Lightsen is a good-hearted alien with a strong moral code and gets enraged easily if he sees or hears Leonix cry or he sees an act that goes against his morals. Skills and Abilities Nigh Omnipotence Due to his Arkean physiology, Lightsen is virtually omnipotent, but has limits on his powers. Despite having the entire universe on his fingertips, as Banshee notes, Lightsen takes a humble, down-to-earth path and does not flex his divinity in an effort to garnish worship. Nigh Omniscience Lightsen is one of, if not the, smartest beings in existence. Thus, he has a deep understanding of the universe and ''everything ''that transpires in it. Divinity Lightsen is a godlike alien, so he is often radiating a small, yet powerful green aura of light. Limitless Strength Lightsen can stand toe-to-toe with even against the strongest of beings. He can also capable of performing feats that would require indefinite strength, such as lift objects with infinite mass, crush black holes with little to no effort, or open dimensional pockets with but a single punch. Mr. Manticore implies at one point that he could very well destroy the universe in the blink of an eye, but he refuses to do so due to his regards for life. Limitless Speed Lightsen can run at speeds that even the fastest of beings cannot hope to achieve, thus, allowing him to run past time and space itself. Nigh Invulnerability Lightsen is impervious to all kinds of harm, save for attacks from other Arkeans. He can even survive the end of the universe. Godlike Longevity Having the lifespan of a god, Lightsen can outlive any other being in the universe. Power of Flight Lightsen has the ability to fly. When he does this, he is often evidently covered in a green aura of light energy. Limitless Agility Lightsen can react faster than any other living individual, be they mortal or godlike. Limitless Stamina Lightsen can fight, fly, and run at a duration where certain feats require stamina indefinitely. Laser Vision Lightsen can shoot a beam of pure energy from his eyes should he choose to fight from a distance, or be forced into a situation involving weapons. This attack has three unique techniques: Laser Zap Lightsen will shoot a bullet-sized beam. The damage dealt from this attack is set, whether it was released from a distance or at close range. Laser Sphere Lightsen will release a large ball of energy to attack his foes. Ancient Celestial Novalaser Lightsen will gather light energy from around him and unleash a massive beam that can destroy multiple planets at a time. This attack is only used at a means of last resort. Limitless Energy Supply Lightsen has an infinite amount of energy brimming within him. Therefore, he is immune to attacks that would drain him of energy and is able to perform feats that require energy indefinitely. Transformation Lightsen has the ability to change his form in an effort to raise his already insane level of power. Super Arkean This form boosts Lightsen's power and speed beyond the limitations of all mortal beings in the universe. He is green in appearance and has aqua blue eyes. Appearances The Entire Relic of Light Series Lightsen is the main protagonist of the comic book series. He will fight off an army of planet-enslaving pirates, Greek gods from other dimensions, and all that would threaten Earth along with his ragtag group of alien friends. Trivia * Lightsen is embarrassed easily when it comes to women, as he has a firm choice not to date. * Lightsen is extremely arachnophobic, as he will try to exterminate a spider without a second thought. * Lightsen is the only nigh omnipotent character to be a main protagonist.